Finally Finding Happiness
by kathypg
Summary: This is a challenge fic to write the last scene from the series. B/S of course


The Last Scene from the Series Finally of BtVS

This is a challenge fiction to write the last scene from the series finally in less than 800 words. The challenge was posted at that the B/S thread, of the Fan Forum Spoiler board. I hope you enjoy. 

These characters belong to Joss I'm just borrowing them for a short time. 

Buffy clutched the small box in her hand and raced through the night. So much depended on want she did next. Happiness was something she wasn't sure she would get, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. 

Spike was shoving the last of his belongings into a large duffel bag when the crypt door came crashing open. He stood motionless as a pained look spread across his face. "I wasn't going to sneak off……. going to pack up than come and say goodbye" the vampire softly replied without turning to look at the intruder. When there was no reply he turned to see the slayer standing in the doorway. She was panting hard as if she had just run a marathon. Her cheeks were flushed and a thin sheet of perspiration covered her body. Tufts of blond hair stuck every which way from her head. Candle light danced across her moist skin making him think of the long forgotten word, effulgent. The overall effect was breathtaking for she was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. 

Slowly she approached the vampire her eyes never leaving his. "I need to talk to you," her voice just above a whisper. 

"We've been through this Buffy. You don't need me…. Not anymore. With the Hellmouth closed forever you don't need me as backup." Spike sighed and continued, "Each day you will find yourself spending more and more time in the light. A place no matter how much I wish I can't follow you."

"Where are you going?" she asked with determination in her voice.

"After I said my good-byes I was headed off to LA to check on Peaches than I thought I might spend some time in England. See what your watcher was up too. If they need some help maybe the Big Bad might be able to lend a hand" 

"Are you coming back?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I haven't been able to stay away so far. Why would this time be any different? Besides I'll be a phone call away if you or Nibblet need me." 

Spike moved across the room and plopped down in his chair. Buffy followed behind him and once he was seated she kneeled in front of him taking his hands in hers. "Please don't leave me" she begged.

"Buffy I …." He started but she reached up and placed a finger across his lips to stop him. 

"I came here to say something and you are going to listen. Once I've finished if you still want to go I won't try to stop you" she told him. She removed her finger from his lips and he waited for her to continue. She squeezed his hands and started talking each word coming from the depths of her soul. 

"From the day I was called to be the slayer I've been searching. I never know what for. I only knew that something was missing. I tried to find it with Angel and my slaying, than Riley and a normal life. It always eluded me. However, there was one short time when I found it. All the pieces aligned and I was happy, truly happy." She took a deep breath and added, "It was you and our engagement." 

Spike started to say something but she shushed him. "I was terrified. You were everything I was to suppose to hate. How could I find contentment in your arms? But you showed me not in one day with a spell but over time. You are my best friend, my partner, my lover, and the man I love with all my heart and soul."

With that Buffy pulled the box from her jacket and opened it. With eyes glistening from unshed tears she ask, "Spike will you marry me?" She took the ring from the box and anxiety waited for his reply.

"Buffy is that what I think it is?" Spike asked unable to keep the emotion from his voice.

"The gem of Amara. We all thought Angel destroyed it, but he didn't realize that it took more than smashing it to remove its power. It's yours even if you say no to marrying me. I ripped it off your finger in hate, but I want to put it back on with love." When he didn't answer right away she started to cry and mumble "I'm doing this all wrong." 

He reached down and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "No luv you're saying it just right. Nevertheless, I'm still going to visit Peaches and your watcher." Her heart sank with his words, but burst with joy a moment later when he said, "But I won't be going alone. Can't be running off without my family. You think Dawn will like visiting England?" 


End file.
